Yuletide Yu Gi Oh!
by Super Sachiko
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Longer summary inside! This crazy story's got lots of humor, a good amount of drama and some romance for ya, too! Pairings: JoeyMai, TristanSerenityDuke, possibly Rebecca and Mokuba, Ishizusome kid!, and Tea and...Yugi or Yami?
1. And the Winner Is

**Longer Summary:**

FYI, yuletide means having to do with Christmas. And Christmas means, aside from the birth of our Lord, gatherings, decorations, gifts, joy, love, festivities, charity, carols, celebrations, and feasting. It also means there's a lot going on. This year, Bakura is organizing a big Christmas play happening at Domino High, Yugi wonders what he'll get for Tea, Ishizu and Marik think there's going to be some big trouble at Kaiba's downtown Holiday Parade, Joey and Serenity have a crazy idea, Yami is cooking the Christmas feast, Rebecca and Mokuba are about to do something drastic, Mai's throwing a big party, and it looks like Domino City is in for a white Christmas-a REALLY white Christmas. This story is my gift to all Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction readers, so you should just accept the gift and read it! And please review, because that would be a really nice present from you all, in return. That is, anyway, what Christmas is all about.

I dedicate this story to Kazuki Takahashi, who created Yu-Gi-Oh!!! (And he owns it , not me.)

** Glossary **

Kame-Turtle

Niisama-big brother

Baka-Japanese for idiot or fool

Onegai-Shimasu-what you say before you play a game

Ro-Sham-Bo-like Rock-Paper-Scissors

Marik-the hikari

Malik-the yami

Bakura-the hikari

Ryou-the yami

yami-it's a noun, mind you

Yami-the spirit of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle

**Some "before" notes: **

I think it started like this.

First, I became obsessed with Yu- Gi- Oh.

Then, I imagined a imaginary TV series about the funny adventures of the characters.

Then, I imagined a Christmas special. I decided to write it out, and this is the story!

1. The Yamis and the hikaris have separate bodies, and they do not have any such thing as a "mindlink."

2. They got separate bodies earlier in my imaginary TV series, so there was a time when they were not separated. In the story, that time period is occasionally referenced.

3. I'm making it so that Yugi's school is from Monday to Friday. Plus, I put almost everybody in that school, even people that don't really go there!

4. This story is silly sometimes, so don't expect every single thing to make perfect, logical sense.

5. I watched the dub, and I was used to "hikari" Bakura and "hikari" Marik being called... Bakura and Marik. So I needed to call their yamis something different. Malik is the name I gave to Yami Marik, and Ryou is the name I gave to Yami Bakura. It may not make sense to you, but whatever.

6. This story is very, very long.

7. At this point, I've written 11 chapters and part of Chapter 12. So expect fast updates at first, but when we get to chapter 12, the updating schedule will be unsteady. I have, like, pointless school stuff to do...

8. I needed a set of dates to use, so you and I both could keep track of time in the story. I used December 2005 for the dates. Why? Well, I am very slow at writing this story. I started writing it at the end of November 2004, and then, in December 2005 I joined a forum for the first time, and I released my story there, and I changed the 2004 dates I had used to 2005. And I just kept it like that, and didn't change the dates for 2007. Besides, I think it works out well that in this story, Christmas Eve is on a Saturday and Christmas is on a Sunday.

And now...our feature presentation!!! You'll laugh, you'll cry...and you'll review! Hopefully.

It was wonderful. More and more people were putting up Christmas decorations. Children and teenagers alike talked on and on about what they wanted for Christmas, and what they thought they would get for Christmas, which hopefully were not two different things. Carols in increasing numbers were being played on the radio. All of Domino City seemed to be in a good mood, laughing and cheerful. Of course, that was before the blizzard came.

**Yuletide Yu-Gi-Oh!!!**

**By Sachiko**

Holiday 1: And the Winner Is...

"Good morning, Domino High!!!!" said an overly cheerful Vice Principal, over the intercom.

The students groaned. "Good mor-ning, Miss Hins-ley," they all said.

"Today is Monday, December 5, 2005, and don't you forget it!!"

"Does she have to say that every day?" Tristan complained.

"Apparently, yes," replied Duke.

"Now, a very important announcement: The person we've chosen to be in charge of this year's Christmas play is...Ryou Bakura!"

Lots of the students who entered the sweepstakes said, "Awww!" Ryou Bakura said, "WHAT???!!!!!" He didn't even enter!!!! He didn't want to manage the play!!! It was a very hard, very stressful job. Now let me tell you about the play. It is not just a Domino High (a class or drama assignment) play. It's open to teenagers at the school and at the youth at the church who used the school as an auditorium. Since there was no time for auditions, parts were chosen at random. That's not good, but the pastor thought, for some reason, that the students and youth at the church were mostly very smart, so they would be able to handle it. Anyway, Bakura figured out that his jerk of a yami, Bakura Ryou, entered him into the contest by using their easily confusable names, knowing he wouldn't want to do it.

"...and he did this just to ruin my life!" Bakura said, in study hall at the end of the day. He had a copy of the play.

"I'm sorry, Bakura," said Yugi. (Kaiba isn't with them.)

"Thanks, Yugi...but I still don't think I can do this...It's so much to handle..."

"Don't worry!" said Tea. "We'll help you do it! Won't we, guys?"

No one said anything or looked enthusiastic.

"WON'T WE, GUYS?"

"Sure." Yeah." Whatever." "Okay." "Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," said Miss Hinsley, who had just come up to them. "It's gonna be hard to help Bakura when YOU GUYS have been chosen to be in the play."

The gang, including Bakura, just stared.(You see, the kids in the play were chosen at random!!!!!!!)

"Here's a list of the parts." She dropped a list of parts and the people who were supposed to play them and several copies of the play on Bakura's desk, since he was the manager of the play and the table their desks made had no center. "Have a nice day!" she said, before walking out of the classroom.

"Who am I?!? Who am I?!?" everyone was saying. "Hold it, hold it, everybody! I'll read out the parts," said Bakura.

Bakura read the parts out loud, with great fear.

"I'm playing the innkeeper..."

"They're making you be the innkeeper AND the manager of the play?" asked Duke.

"Yeah."

"Harsh.

"I know.. anyway, the narrator is Miho Nosaka..."

"Miho?" said Serenity. "You mean 'Ribbon'? Uh-oh..She's kinda shy..."

"Don't worry, sis. She'll be fine," said Joey.

"Angel Gabriel is...Marik Ishtar."

There were laughs. Marik said,"What?!?!? I don't wanna wear some stupid angel costume!!! That's for girls!!"

"There are 4 shepherds. Shepherd 1 is Mai Valentine..."

More laughs. Mai said, "Didn't they say they were gonna have live sheep? I'm not so sure about getting near them. Who knows where they've been?!" Joseph and Mai were disappointed that they couldn't play Joseph and Mary.

"Shepherd 2 is Serenity Wheeler..."

"Oh, yes!! I would love to work with the sheep! They're so adorable!!" Duke and Tristan were now hoping that they could be shepherds, too.

"Shepherd 3 is Joey Wheeler..."

"Yes!" Joey whispered. He was happy to be with both his sister and his crush. He stopped smiling, though, when the others looked at him and giggled. Duke and Tristan were nervous now.

"And Shepherd 4 is Duke Devlin."

"Yes!" whispered Duke. "Aww!" said Tristan. Laughs.

"King Herod is Ushio Tashiki."

A few of them laughed, but there were more little gasps. What a coincidence!!!

"Herod's servant is Ishizu Ishtar..."

"Ishizu's not gonna like that. ...Um, you can go on, Bakura," Marik said.

"Okay, there are three Wise Men. Wise Man 1 is Tristan Taylor..."

"Well, I am wise, you know." "Riiiiiiight." Joey said. Laughs.

"Wise Man 2 is Seto Kaiba..."

"And Kaiba's not wise!!!" declared Joey. Everyone laughed except for the nervous Yugi...

"And Wise Man 3 is Yugi Moto..."

"Well, we all know that Yugi is wise!" said Tea with a smile. Everyone agreed. No one seemed to notice that Yugi was sad!!

"...which would leave Yami and Tea to play Joseph and Mary. Congratulations, you guys!" There was some clapping, because the parts were chosen at random between the school and the church!!!!

Can you say Coincidence of the Century?!!

Tea blushed, mostly because she was embarassed, though, and Yami smiled. Also, Yugi scowled, but again, no one seemed to notice!!!

'Oh, great...' he thought.

Bakura passed out the copies of the play and everyone started chatting. Joey looked at his lines in disgust. "Man, this stinks!!! I only say five words in the entire play!!!"

"That's because that's all you can handle," said Duke. Marik laughed.

"Who are you?!!!" said Tristan to himself, reading Shepherd 3's lines.

"I'm Joey," said Joey, frowning in confusion.

"That's your line, dimwit!!" said Tristan.

"See what I mean?" said Duke, smirking at Joey.

"Keep that up and you're not gonna be able to see!!!" retorted Joey. Serenity glared at him and he said, "UH... for a split second because you'll blink because everybody has to blink sometimes. Heh heh..."

"Lame," Duke said and then he blinked (because everybody has to blink sometimes.).

"And you, please don't insult my brother like that." said Serenity.

"It'll never happen again," said Duke hastily.

"Yes it will," muttered Tristan.

"Shut up."

When Yugi got his, he quickly scanned to see if there were any scenes where Joseph and Mary kissed. "Phew!" he said quietly after he finished. "No-"

"Ahahaha. Look, guys," said a grinning Mai to Tea and Yami, holding up the play. "There's a scene where you guys-"

"KISS?!" Yugi said in alarm. "Where?!!" He saw Mai, Tea and Yami staring at him, and said, "Uh, I mean, I was just curious."

"Right there! " said Mai.

Awkward silence. Destiny. Yami and Tea stared at their theatrical destiny.

Luckily, Joey broke the silence by butting his head into the conversation. "I couldn't help but overhear, did you see anywhere that Shepherds 1 and 3-"

"NO!!" The four shouted.

And that's the first chapter of a very long epic tale. I'll update very soon, because a lot more is going to happen!!! I will also include the script of the play that the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are participating in. But that's coming along with the chapter where they first rehearse the play, which is later.

Again, Merry Christmas!!!


	2. Shopping Saga!

Super mega quick happy Christmas update POWER!!!!!!

Holiday 2: The Beginning of Yugi's Epic Shopping Saga!!!

BRIIIIIIIIING!!!! The bell rang. Everyone got up and left. As they came out of the building, Mai threw one arm around Tea and the other arm around Serenity and began talking away, and walking away. "Okay girls, I'm gonna have a Christmas party at my place and it's gonna be on Christmas Day and I'm not sure what time it's gonna be but it's gonna be a long party and at the end we're gonna exchange presents and there'll be some games and lots of cool music and colored lights around and even a dinner and so I guess it's a dinner party and..." She trailed off.

"They abandoned us," said Duke.

"Girls..." said Joey.

"No..Mai..." corrected Tristan.

There was a pause.

"So...I guess we'll all go home now??" said Bakura, breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded or said, "Yeah," except for Yugi, who thought about it a moment and then said, "I'm gonna go after those girls!" Everyone walked away. To keep from lying, and to fool the others just in case they were looking, he went after the girls. But when the boys were gone, he turned and went in the direction of the nearby J-Mart.

On the way there, he thought, 'Hmmm...Just my luck...Out of all those kids, Yami and Tea were chosen to be Joseph and Mary!!!!! Imagine all the romantic moments!!!!!! This is terrible!!! And since I can't do anything about that choice, I'll have to impress Tea in another way...which is..buying her the perfect present!!! And J-Mart sells EVERYTHING!!! Yeah!! I'll "coincidentally" show up right after Yami gives her his present, and give her mine, and she'll completely forget about him and his stupid present(whatever that may be) and she'll kiss me right then and there!!! Heh heh...that'll also get Yami back for playing all those practical jokes on me in the past!!!-'

Don't ask.

'-This is gonna be so great!!' He marched proudly into the store, but then he stopped his little victory march and froze with one leg in the air (for a moment, of course!).

"Uhhhh..." He put the leg down. "Where do I start???!?" He looked around in front of him. He faced the big, big store. There were so many choices of what to buy! "Hmmm," he thought aloud.

"Well..Tea likes to dance. Maybe I'll by her a nice dance outfit!"

'A nice, tight dance outfit...' he suddenly thought but he pushed the thought away. "How about something different..." He began walking around the store.

"Hey!" He stopped. "Maybe she'll like a...photo frame!" He picked up a cute photo frame.

"Or maybe..a watch..." He also picked up a pretty, metal watch with little fake jewels inside it.

"No, wait! How 'bout a...set of Christmas cookie cutters?!" He picked that up, too.

"I need a shopping cart..." Yugi went back and got a shopping cart, even though he didn't have one before because he thought he could decide on just 1 gift. He was so caught up that he forgot about this original plan of buying one gift. Instead he began unawarely to fill up the shopping cart.

"A Santa hat!!

A set of permanent markers!!

A can opener!!

A Moshi(R) pillow!!

A harmonica!!

A pair of earrings!!

A pair of toe socks!!

A..." Okay, we get the point.

When the spiky-haired kid finally reached the checkout, the cart practically weighed a ton and Yugi did lose a few pounds. Since it wasn't too close to Thanksgiving or Christmas, and since it was another busy Monday afternoon, and it was so cold outside, J-Mart for once wasn't crowded. In fact, Yugi was just second in line. After the guy in front finished up, the bored cashier, a grouchy old lady who talked like a genuine thugJoey has the same accent, but this old lady made it sound really bad, unlike Joey. I don't hate Joey's accent at all!!! said, "Next." But that's when Yugi finally realized that he had only planned to get 1 gift and that there were exactly 47 gifts in his shopping cart. "Um, I-"

"You buyin' all dat stuff, kid?"

"Well, I couldn't decide. You see, I-"

"It's about a gal, huh?"

"Oh, yes! How did you-"

"I dealt with alot'ta you boys last yeah. You're da first one dis yeah. Aldough I've nevuh quite seen one wit' dis much stuff before!"

"Well, ma'am, I didn't even realize I was buying so much stuff until I got to the checkout line! I only have enough money for one gift. I guess I really-"

"Enough chattuh. You need ta' get rid'da sum'muh dat stuff. Startin' wit' da can openuh."

"What?!! But what if she needs to open a can?! She'll be helpless!! And-"

Honestly, folks, Yugi really isn't this dumb. He's just blinded by love today.

"Ferget it." She took the can opener and put it behind the desk.

"But-"

"And she doesn't need a 6-pack of tissue boxes, eider."

"Well, what if she catches a cold?! Then-"

"A keychain calculator?!?" She took that, too.

"But that's for calculating on the go!!! What if she-"

"A talkin' bookmark?!? I don't tink so."

At this point, the old woman, Yugi, and the impatient young woman behind him were, for some reason, the only ones in the store.

"Will you hurry it up, already?!! I really need to buy this stuff, and I'm in a hurry!!!"

"Do you mind, lady?! I'm kinda busy right now," replied the old person.

"Urrrrrgh!!!!" cried the poor young woman in disgust. The old lady cashier took out a few more items, then the other lady protested again. "This is taking too long!!!"

"You're tellin' me," said the senior, suddenly agreeing with the lady. "Tell ya what. You can just take that stuff for free."

"Oh. .. All right, then!!" said the young lady, brightening up. She quickly left the store. The alarm went off, but then the old woman pushed a button that shut it off.

The old grouchy thug woman continued to take things out of Yugi's shopping cart until there were only 8 things left in it. That's when she said, "Now, dis stuff is useful. Decide from dose things."

But then Yugi said, "Wellllll...now that you think about it, I don't wanna give her any of these things."

"DAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" cried the old lady. "Just get outta here, boy!!!" Yugi, scared, quickly walked out of the store.

"I need a new job," said the old woman.

Meanwhile, Yugi thought, 'Oh! I have no idea what to get for Tea!! I need help! My present just has to be better than Yami's!!! Hey. Wait a minute.' He stopped. 'I think I know exactly who can help me.' He smiled mischeviously. 'No-

WILL help me.'

"Oof!" Yugi had been so busy scheming that he bumped into somebody.

"Hey, idiot! Watch where you're going!!"

The boy looked up only to stare into the mean, angry face of...da-dada DUM!!! Yami Bakura!!! His homie , Yami Marik(Malik), was right beside him. "Yeah!" he said. "Can't you see we're evilly plotting here?!!"

Yami Bakura jabbed him in the stomach-hard-with his elbow. "Shut up, you moron!!! Unless you want the Pharaoh to know about this!! Yugi tells him everything!!" the Tomb Robber, also known as Ryou, whispered, a little too loudly. Yugi could hear him!!!! (No, Ryou was not a hypocrite. He was just so frustrated that he raised his voice. Anywho, that was his mistake.)

'Oh, not everything!' Yugi thought, smiling mischeviously again.

"OH!! Well, then," said Malik, thinking that Yugi didn't hear Ryou, " just tell the Pharaoh that we were ONLY talking about Seto Kaiba's holiday parade!!!"

Ryou punched Malik in the stomach. "MALIK, YOU DUMMY!!!!!!!"

"Well, it's true."

Ryou slapped Malik in the face. "Owwie!"

"O-kaaay..I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear all that!" said Yugi, even though he was just dying to tell said Pharaoh the news.

"Well," said Malik, "goodbye, Yugi, you idiot boy!"

"You're the idiot around here!!!" said Ryou to Malik.

"Boy, bye!! So, about those grenades..."

After the two psycho buddies had walked a little bit, Yugi turned around and whispered after them, "Oh, boy, Yami is SOOO gonna kill you two!!" Then he ran the rest of the way home.

When the spiky-haired kid got home, he said, "Yami!! Yami!!" at the same time Yami said, "Yugi!! Yugi!!" Looks like they both had urgent news! They ran to find each other and met up in the living room, which was near the front door. Yugi quickly inhaled and opened his mouth. The words were JUUUUST about to come out of his mouth (HE WAS SOOOOO CLOSE!!!!!!) when Yami whispered, "Yugi!! Code R!! CODE R!!!!" "Yami, what are you-"

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!"

"What the-"

"Just come with me!" Yami just grabbed Yugi's sleeve and pulled him behind a wall.

"Now what is all this ab-"

"SHHH!!! You're too loud!!"

"Well, sor-ry!" Yugi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Yami ignored this.

"Yugi, REBECCA'S HERE!!!!!"

"Yes, Yami, I know. They said they would probably arrive today. And they're staying at the Lavee (la-VAY) Hotel, downtown. Can I leave now??!"

"No, Yugi, you don't understand. I mean here IN THIS HOUSE!!!"

"Oh. ..Wait a minute!! What the-"

Just then, Rebecca Hawkins walked up to them, smiling cheerfully. She completely ignored Yami and took Yugi's hand with both hands. "Hi, Yugi!!!" She let go with one hand and as she dragged him up the steps she said, "Let's go do something fun in our room!!!" .

"OUR room??!" said Yugi.

"Ho boy," said Yami.

For some reason, the Grandpas weren't very smart at this time. "Ah, they seem to be getting along just fine," said Yugi's grandpa.

"Yes, I agree. This arrangement will work out quite nicely!" said Professor Hawkins.

Boy, was he wrong.


	3. We Love Eggs!

petalpixie and xXXPhsycoxKittyXXx, thank you for your reviews!! Since you two were the first, I'll give you Christmas cookies!!! gives cookies

And now… the new chapter!!

Holiday 3: We Love Eggs...From our Heads Down to our Legs...LITERALLY!!!! (Revised American Egg Board quote)

The two evil yamis were just hangin' out, bein' their evil, yami selves. They were in their apartment, which was formerly Bakura's apartment. You see, when the yamis and hikaris got separate bodies several months ago , Yami Bakura began to terrify Bakura, and so the senior center where Bakura worked let him live there in his own room since he was definitely their best employee. Now Yami Bakura lived in the apartment, and later his homeboy Malik moved in with him.

Anyway, they talked about their evil plans for the parade.

"...so then we drop the giant balloon on Kaiba's head!!!"

"Exactly!!"

"This'll be golden!!!"

"Fo' shizzle!!! No- wait- I have a better idea. Instead of egg yolk, let's fill the balloon with ROTTEN egg yolk!!!"

"Malik, you're a genius!! Wait-did those words actually come out of my mouth?!!!!!!"

"Yup!! And they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Uh..." Then he shrugged it off. "Well, we only have two eggs. I'm going to go out and buy some more eggs."

Little did he know, Marik was simultaneously saying those exact words to his sister Ishizu, his brother Odion, and the Ishtar's little dog, Boston(made him up...).

Marik and Yami Bakura left their homes and went to the nearby Food Tiger. Eggs were in the back of the store, behind aisles 9 and 10. Marik walked down aisle 10. Yami Bakura walked down aisle 9. At the end of the aisles, they both spotted the last 5 dozen egg box along with only 6-packs and 12-packs-wow!!!! I guess everyone suddenly loved eggs as much as I do...anyway, buying the six-packs and twelve-packs was more expensive than just buying the 5 dozen pack, and that was harder to manage as well. In case you don't realize what that means, it means they both REALLY wanted that 5 dozen pack!! They both saw that it was the only pack left except for the 6 and 12-packs, so they were happy and eager to get it. They ran up to it and grabbed it from each side with both hands. Then they finally looked at each other and screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

What are YOU doing here?!?!?!"

Marik, who had a hot temper, said, "I need alot of eggs so that Ishizu can bake things for Mai's party. But what about you?! Since when do you bake?!!!"

"None of your honkin' beeswax!!!!!"

"..Honkin'?"

"Sigh..I've been hanging out with Malik too much. Anyway, it's none of your business why I came to buy eggs."

"Well, you're not buyin' these eggs!! Go get a 12-pack or somethin'." Marik said back.

"Why you-"

"GO GET A 12-PACK, BAKA!!!!!!!"

Yami Bakura was startled, but not for long.

"IMBECILE!!!!!" The tomb robber then reached for a twelve-pack, then very rebelliously went to a six-pack and took out an innocent little egg and held it up like a pitcher doin' the windup. Marik had one thing to say:

"I wish you would!!!"

And then, in the words of Entei from the third Pokemon movie (my fave Pkmn movie), Yami Bakura said,

"If that is what you wish."

The egg flew through the air like a bomber plane. And the bomb hit its target hard and exploded- right in the middle of Marik's forehead. It dripped down his face and the shell dropped off as the two stared at each other for a few dramatic seconds that were paused in time.

Well, when Marik threw an egg back, that's when the fighting really started. After his egg hit Yami Bakura's nose, the imbicile and the baka began what one customer referred to (to his girlfriend that night on the phone) as a snowball fight with eggs. They were flying everywhere, some hitting, some missing and so there was many a yolk on the floor.

At one point, Marik got so mad that he took a 12-pack, ripped off the top, and threw the whole thing at Yami Bakura. Most of the eggs hit his face hard. That made him stumble a little. "You little-" He ripped off the tops of two 12-packs and managed to hold one in each of his slimy hands to throw at Marik- but not for long!!! He quickly leaned forward and slipped on the yolk and fell flat on his face. One egg carton landed at Marik's left foot. The other one landed more into the aisle (the long aisle in the back of the store that runs perpendicular to the main aisles and here it's aisle 12.). Marik laughed loudly only to get hit hard with an egg. "MY EYYYYYYYE!!!!!!!" he shrieked. Now they just madly hurled eggs at each other without even aiming. But then:

Cleanup on aisle 12!!! Cleanup on aisle 12!!! said the intercom in a frantic voice.

The custodians and the store manager rushed over. A bunch of customers also came. The manager was running and slipped on the eggs from that 12-pack Yami Bakura tried to throw. "OW!!" Marik and Ryou laughed.

The manager then got up and said, "Ahem.

YOU MORONS!!!!!! YOU ARE EMBARRASSING ME AND MY STORE WITH YOUR IDIOTIC BEHAVIOR!!!!!!!!! WHAT KIND OF IGNORANT FOOLS DECIDE TO THROW EGGS AT EACH OTHER LIKE SOME STUPID MANIACS?!!!!!!!!! Now GET OUT OF MY STORE BEFORE I GO TO AISLE 11, PURCHASE A STEAK KNIFE, AND TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The customers all ran away screaming and Yami Bakura decided to trick Marik. He took out his Millennium Ring and said, "I shall send this fool to the Shadow Realm!!"

Marik went along with his plan and quickly took out his Millen Rod and said, "No, I'LL do it!!!" He did, and a wierd light came out of the Rod and the manager fell unconscious. The custodians (who later came back and cleaned up the mess) ran away then and Yami Bakura ran away with the 5 dozen-pack. He had gotten it while Marik used the power of the Millen Rod... "HEY!!!!" he cried. But the theif had theived another thing-this time not an Ancient Egyptian treasure, ...but a 5 dozen egg pack.

"Hey, Seto..."

"Mokuba, I'm busy."

"But this is REALLY important!!!" said Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's 11- year- old brother.

"So is what I'm doing..." said the stressed CEO.

"But I need help with this very hard decision!!!"

"We can talk later."

"I can't live without making this painful choice for one moment longer!!!!"

"I'm trying to finish up this document for my parade by tomorrow."

"Ohhhhhhh!!!!! I need this!!!!!" Mokuba groaned.

"I have a lot to do!!"

"Please..."

Seto sighed. "All right, what is it?"

"Should I take Pillsbury's Reindeer cookies or Christmas Tree cookies to school for our Christmas party?"

Seto half-closed his eyes. "That's not important."

"Yes it is!!!! I need the perfect cookie."

"I don't care which one you pick. I don't even like Christmas."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Mokuba, please. Christmas is a dorky holiday."

"No way!!!!"

"Way! It's just about a dumb fat guy named Santa who has no goals in life."

"Oh come on!!! Don't dis Santa!!!!"

"But what are his goals?!!! All he does in his life is give kids presents." said Seto.

"You're just saying all this because he gave you coal year after year."

"Well...uh..."

"Anyway, if you hate this time of year so much, then why are you having a Christmas parade?!!!"

"HOLIDAY Parade. I don't even like the word Christmas!!! It sounds so sweet and pretty and nice..."

"Whatever. Just answer the question!!!"

"Well...duh, to make KaibaCorp look good!!!!!"

Mokuba half-closed his eyes. "Niisama, you're cool and all, but sometimes you're nuts. You're like..." He thought for a moment. "...cool...nuts."

Now Seto half-closed his eyes. "Go play on your GameCube or something."

"Okay!!" Mokuba left.

Seto sighed. Now he really hated Christmas.

Next time… MORE CRAZINESS!!! This time, it's at the Moto's house! Yami, Yugi, and Rebecca are at each other's throats, and it's not pretty!

Thanks for reading!!


	4. Duel Monsters Trivia Chess!

Thanks for the review! I love humor so much!

Next chapter…

Holiday 4: Duel Monsters Trivia Chess!!!!

"Hmmph!!" said Rebecca.

"Hmmph!!" said Yugi.

"Hmmph!!" said Yami.

The three were not speaking to each other after they had just argued. They quietly finished their spaghetti.

See what happened is, earlier, the Hawkins' car broke down conveniently in front of the one and only Kame Game Shop. Grandpa Moto invited them to stay at their house. Yami, Yugi, and Rebecca would NOT stop arguing!!!!!!

"Now, now," said Grandpa, "It's no good to bicker all the time like little three-year-olds."

"But HE STARTED IT!!!!!"

Rebecca and Yami pointed at Yugi. Yugi pointed at Yami.

Grandpa sighed.

(The constant arguments between the three had made the Grandpas tired, exasperated, and overly harsh.)

"Hey, I know what we can do!" said Professor Hawkins. "Let's play a game!"

"Hey, that's my line!!!" said Yami.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" everyone shouted.

"ANYWAY," continued Professor Hawkins, "We are going to play..."

"Duel Monsters!!!"

"Trivial Pursuit!!!"

"Chess!!!"

"We're playing Trivial Pursuit!!!!" said Rebecca.

"I wanna play chess!!!" cried Yugi.

"You two don't want to Duel just because you know I'm gonna win!" said Yami.

"Shut up, Yami!! You know I can beat you at chess anytime, anywhere!!!" retorted Yugi.

"WE'RE PLAYING TRIVIAL PURSUIT WHETHER YOU BLOCKHEADS LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!" Rebecca yelled.

The three wrangled on incessantly until Professor Hawkins shouted, "ALL RIGHT!!!!

WE ARE GOING TO PLAY DUEL MONSTERS TRIVIA CHESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hunh????" said Yugi, Yami, Rebecca, and Grandpa.

"You heard me!!!" Professor Hawkins said, panting and sweating. "We can combine the three games. Now come."

They all went to the living room and moved the coffee table away. The grandpas sat beside each other away from the other three. Then Professor Hawkins said, "Yami-"

"YUGI DID IT!!!!!!"

"No, I'm just saying that you're good with games, come and help us come up with rules."

"Oh...okay." He went over to the grandpas.

"Hey!!! I'm good with games!!!! Why can't I come over there too?" Yugi complained.

The grandpas ignored Yugi. Yami just smirked and turned back around.

"He makes me sick," Yugi said quietly, shaking his fist.

"Tell me about it," whispered Rebecca, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm...I will!!! Guess what-Yami once..." He proceeded to tell her about a very funny and embarrassing incident involving Yami and a vacuum cleaner.

Rebecca gasped a little. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Yugi said while chuckling a bit.

The two began to laugh hysterically. They were quiet..however, they were loud enough for Yami to hear them. The Pharaoh's eye began to twitch.

"And then," said Yugi, "he-" Suddenly Yugi had a fun lil' idea. Just to irritate Yami, he turned in his direction and cupped his hand around his mouth. He whispered loud enough for his dark side to hear him, but not loud enough for the grandpas.

"Ah?!" said Rebecca in both laughter and surprise. "No way!!!!"

"Way."

Yugi and Rebecca then laughed again, a bit louder and a lot more hysterical than last time. Rebecca, like me, thought it was SO funny that Yugi was talking in Yami's direction. Rebecca had tears in her eyes, and when the irritated Yami turned around just to see her touch her eye, he was six and a half times more irritated than before. Maybe he would have gotten up and slapped Yugi if he had not been slapped first in the face, hard, by Yugi's grandpa, who sharply said, "Pay attention!!!!"

"OW!!!!"

Yugi and Rebecca high-fived.

Yami rubbed his cheek, which didn't really help much. "But they're talking about me!!!"

"Well, I don't blame 'em. Now anyway, ..."

The grandpas ignored Yami's shocked expression as they went on with the rules. The three came up with rules as Yugi and now Rebecca deliberately whispered in Yami's direction. But Yami just ignored them...phew!!!!! When he and the grandpas were done, Yami came back over and explained the rules to this very complicated new game.

It was played on this giant blanket-like checkerboard that the Motos had lying around. That was to fit the Duel Monsters cards on...it was like chess with Duel Monsters!!! The Attribute of a monster determined how it could move, like in chess, how the different pieces can move in different ways. You could also play monsters in attack or Defense mode, face up or face down, and that determined what spaces could be captured as well. And after a player takes their turn, they answer a trivia question about Duel Monster or Chess. This earns them points and sometimes special.. power-ups, if you will. Capturing monsters with attack points gained you the difference between your monster's AP and their AP (sort of like a Duel.). Don't worry if you don't understand these rules, worry about these guys understanding them. And yes, you need to worry.

"ONEGAISHIMASU!!!!!!!!

GAME START!!!!!!!!"

At one point, gameplay went something like this:

"I move my Acrobat Monkey to the 3-4 space(Yes, they have coordinates, like in Go [read more about Go in Hikaru No Go!!!.), in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"Bad move, pal," said Rebecca. "I move my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon to the 3-4 space, capturing your dumb old monkey."

"Darn it...wait!! Fire monsters can only move Northeast, unless you get an even numbered trivia question right in your last turn. Which you didn't."

"That was Northeast!!!"

"No, Rebecca, that was Northwest."

"No it wasn't!!!!"

"See? This arrow clearly says "NORTHWEST"."

"Ah, but my custom-made, state-of-the-art DirectionWizard 3000 compass CLEARLY STATES that that direction is Northeast." She took out her compass from out of nowhere and showed it to Yami. Everyone leaned forward and gaped at it.

"What the-" said Yami.

"$350 doesn't lie!!!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"We're not going by the actual compass!!! We're going by the arrows that Grandpa drew for us!!!" said Yugi.

"That's not fair!!!!"

"It is too fair!!!!" said Yami.

"Is not!!!!"

"Is too!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!!"

"IS TOO!!!!"

"IS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OKAY, FINE!!!!!!!!! Just capture the stupid monkey."

"Whatever you say!!!!" Rebecca did, and she got 1,000 points. "Now ask me my question, grandpa!!!!"

"Hmm. Uh,-" He was about to say the question when Yami quickly held his ear near Professor Hawkins' mouth to pretend he said something in his ear, and then he said, "The Professor says, 'What is the population of Kuntin, Mississippi, in America?'!"

Rebecca was surprised that this wasn't a question she knew off the top of her head already, like ALMOST ALL of the other questions. "Uh- uh- I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!" she said, annoyed.

Yami smirked and said, "And maybe that's because there is no Kuntin, Mississippi!!!" He and Yugi high-fived. "Good one!!" said Yugi.

"I thought you were on my side!!!" said Rebecca.

"Who told'ja that?"

"Grrrrrr...Okay then, both of you!!! What is the population of...hmm..I'll make this easy for you-Domino City?!"

"Uhh.."

"Easy," said Yami. "Seventy-five thousand, eight hundred twenty-six."

"Ooh, so close," Rebecca said in a cold, mocking tone, "but it's actually seventy-five thousand, eight hundred twenty-five."

"MAN, I almost guessed it correctly!!!!!!!!-" he said, slamming his fist down on the fuzzy carpet.

"WHOA, that was a random number?!!!!!!" cried Yugi.

"-You malicious, bratty little-"

"And if you don't stop runnin' your mouth, it's gonna be seventy-five thousand, eight hundred twenty-FOUR!!!!!!!"

"You're moving, Yami?!"

Everything just stopped, and everyone slowly and exasperatedly turned to look at Yugi.

"What?" S( ( the S is his eyebrows)

Yami said this slowly and with much impatience as if Yugi was retarded.

"She's going to kill me, you idiot."

But then, he reflected on what he had said and his eyes grew wide. "Oops..."

Everyone anime fell except for Yugi, who said, "Hey I'm no idiot!!! Who saved you from that evil ice cream truck last summer?!!!"

"Uh...Tea??"

"Oh yeah...but I was the one that launched the remote control in the slingshot!!!"

"But not after Tea pretended to be a mime!!!!"

"That was my idea!!!! She distracts the driver, and I attack the driver, and you were supposed to call the police!!!!"

"But my idea was better, you know, about the gopher hole-"

Grandpa, Rebecca and Professor Hawkins just sat there and sweatdropped the whole time.

"But you tripped over the gopher and startled me and messed up my aim!!!"

"Stop blaming me for causing Tea to get that bruise!!!!"

"But maybe if you hadn't given the gopher chocolate, it wouldn't have been so hyper!!!"

"But after that you just went and broke the-"

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST QUIT YAPPING AND CONTINUE THE GAME?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Rebecca.

"SHUT UP, REBECCA!!!!!" Yami and Yugi yelled simultaneously and then looked at each other and high-fived again.

"You shut up!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh yeah?!! Well how many millimeters are in 7.13 miles?!!"

"What does ATP stand for?!!"

"Who wrote War and Peace?!!!"

"How many light years are there from Mars to Triton?!!!"

"What is the Light Stage of photosynthesis?!!"

"How many times a day did Joseph Stalin brush his teeth?!!!!"

"Wow, that's a funny question, Yami!! What's the answer?" Yugi inquired.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!!!!!"

"Hey!!! Don't get smart with me, boy!!! 'Cause I'll slap you upside the head!!!!!" said Yugi, suddenly sounding all old-fashioned and ghetto.

"BRING IT ON, AIBOU, BRING IT ON!!!! I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!!!!!"

"HEY!!! YOU GUYS STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!!!! WHO WROTE WAR AND PEACE?!!!!!"

"WHAT ARE THE COORDINATES OF THE TAJ MAHAL?!!!"

"HOW MANY PEOPLE DIED IN WORLD WAR 2?!!!"

"HOW MANY CHICKENS DIED IN WORLD WAR 2?!!!"

"THE ULNA IS LOCATED ON WHICH SIDE OF THE LOWER ARM?!!!!" (trick question.)

"What do we do?!!!" asked a worried Grandpa to Professor Hawkins.

"I don't know...wait! I've got it!!" In a loud voice, Professor Hawkins said, " OH LOOK, it's time for bed!!!"

The shouting immediately stopped. "But grandpa, it's 7:53!!" said his granddaughter.

"I SAID IT'S TIME FOR BED!!!!!" His head got all big and he had sharp teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" everyone screamed and ran away in separate directions, including Yugi's grandpa.

Next Chapter: Professor Hawkins thought that making Yugi, Yami, and Rebecca go to bed would end the madness. But there's more trouble when they do!!


	5. The Window Saga!

Holiday 5: The Window Saga!!!!!

Yami, Yugi, and Rebecca got ready for bed without much argument thanks to Professor Hawkins' outburst, and by 8:15, they were going to their beds. Due to the small size of the Moto's house, Professor Hawkins got a cot in Grandpa's room, and Rebecca had a cot across from Yami and Yugi's bunk beds. And now it was time for the traditional Ro-Sham-Bo between the two to see who got the top bunk.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!!"

Their hands were flattened, to symbolize Paper. They both frowned.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!!!"

This time they were both Rock.

"Rock Paper Scissors shoot!!!!" They both chose Rock again because they each thought the other would choose Scissors since it was the only one left.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS SHOOT!!!!"

They both chose Paper again because each thought the other would choose Rock again because they would think the other would choose Scissors since it was the only one left.

The Grandpas and Rebecca watched from the side. "Be patient. This happens every three nights," said Grandpa.

"ROCKPAPERSCISSORSSHOOT!!!!!"

The now infuriated opponents threw out their hands. They both selected Scissors because they each thought the other one would choose Paper because they would think that the other person would choose Rock because they thought that the other person would pick Scissors because that was the only one left.

But wait. If what I said previously was true, then that would mean that both of them chose Scissors because they thought the other person would choose Scissors!!! Which doesn't make any sense!!! Oh well...it's so confusing...

"AACK!!!! Migraine!!!!" cried Yugi, holding his head. He was confused, just like you and I are.

Instead of feeling sorry for him, Yami, who was just as confused, said, "I told you, this is what happens when you try to think."

Rebecca laughed. "That was funny!!" She and Yami high-fived.

"Be quiet, Yami!!! You got a migraine on Friday!" said Yugi, still holding his head.

"All-righty kids. Get to bed now," said Grandpa. "And you know that whoever gets migraine first loses." Yugi sighed, and everyone went to their beds.

The grandpas fell asleep quickly, and so did Yugi whose migraine had faded. Yes, Yugi was comfortably asleep, thanks to the fact that his 45 degree angle window was half open. It swung outwards. Yugi felt a medium temperature. However, warm air rises and cold air falls. Unrealistic amounts of warm and cold air, apparently.

Rebecca was shivering under her blanket. 'Boy, I'm cold. I want to tell Yugi to close the window, but then again, I don't want to bother him when he's sleeping...' The 9-year-old sighed. And when she saw her sigh come out as a faint white cloud, she decided that was the last straw. and decided to tell Yugi.

At the same time, Yami panted and sweated from his position in the top bunk. 'How in the world can it be this hot in December?!!!' he thought in frustration. 'Maybe I should tell Yugi to fully open the window. But I don't want to bother him...' He sighed, but his sigh turned into a gasp(inverse operations!!!) when he saw, looking up at him from a sitting position on the floor...Tea!!! (Wearing a bikini!!!) She waved at him and then blew him a kiss. He was too shocked to speak, so he just stared at her like an idiot, that is, until his heat-affected mind thought he felt his blanket tug from his other side. He, by reflex, quickly turned around and saw to his horror none other than Yami Marik beside him. He grinned evilly as his Third Eye began to glow, and he pulled out the Millennium Rod from under the covers and it began to glow, too. He was trying to send Yami to the Shadow Realm!!! Yami was quite startled. He moved away so much that he fell out of the bed, blanket and all. "OOF!!!!"

Simultaneously, Rebecca said in a panicked voice, "Hey Yugi!!! Close the window!!!"

"Hunh? Uh, okay..." Yugi absentmindedly got up and went to the window and closed it and stepped on Yami's back on the way. He walked back and he had not yet comprehended that Yami was there, and he tripped over him, kicking him in the side, and fell onto his bed. But within seconds he was asleep again. Rebecca as well started to relax. But then suddenly Yugi woke up, not absentminded any more. "Wait a minute. Why did I go close the window when I was at a perfect temperature??!" he said, thinking aloud. He went back to the window to open it halfway, and this time stepped on Yami's head. When he walked back to his bed, he stepped on Yami's neck, which nearly choked him. Yugi fell onto his bed as Yami coughed and hacked and then said, "Good grief, Yugi, what are you trying to do, kill me?!!!"

"You're already dead!!!!"

"Oh, right..."

"What are you doing on the floor, anyway??!"

"OHYEAH!!! Yami Marik is trying to send us to the Shadow Realm!!!!!"

"Huh?!!"

"He's over there."

Yami pointed to the area above his bunk bed, and Yugi and Rebecca looked.

Crickets chirped. They stared at nothing for they could not see his mirage, and now that you mention it, Yami couldn't see the mirages either, because they had faded away.

"And by the way, where did Tea go???"

Yugi looked at him very strangely and then said,

"You see, this is what happens when you try to think."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ooooh, he PLAYED you, Yami!!! He PLAYED you!!!!" said Rebecca. She kept on laughing until Yami deathglared her and then she stopped.

"Uh..well...good night." Yugi went back to bed and fell asleep immediately.

Yami and Rebecca looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

'How on earth does he fall asleep so fast?!!'

Then they turned to the window and again thought similar things.

'Now's my chance to [open/close the window!!!'

They quickly went over to the window and each grabbed one side of it. When they realized that the window wouldn't budge, they looked at each other.

"What are you doing?!!!

I'm [opening/closing the window!!!

I'm [OPPOSITE ACTION the window!!!

Go away!!!"

Rebecca had a plan. She said, "Well, okay. Open the window." She went back to bed.

"Uh..okay..." Yami opened it and picked up his blankets and went to his own bed. He fell asleep 6 and a half minutes later.

Then Rebecca got up and closed it and went back to bed. A minute later, she was about to fall asleep, but then Yugi woke up and thought, 'It's getting stuffy in here!' He opened the window halfway. He was about to go back to bed when Rebecca stopped him. "Hey!!" she said. She closed the window.

"It's gonna be too hot if you do that, Rebecca."

"No it's not! I'm freezing!!"

"Well I'm not!!" Yugi opened it halfway again.

"Hey Yugi, can you open it all the way? Thanks," said Yami from his bed. (He had woken up, obviously.)

"No, Yami, then it will be too cold," Yugi replied.

"It's already too cold!!!" cried Rebecca.

"I'm going to say this one more time nicely. OPEN THE WINDOW ALL THE WAY."

"That wasn't nice!" said Rebecca.

"I said NO!!!" said Yugi.

"You can't disobey me!!! I'm the Pharaoh!!!"

Yugi walked over. "Well PHARAOH, why don't you just come down here and do it yourself?!!!" That's when he yanked all the blankets an sheets off of the top bunk, sending Yami crashing to the floor a second time.

Of course, Rebecca burst out laughing again. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That was hilarious, Yugi!!!" They high-fived. "But now for the window." She abruptly stopped laughing and went and closed it again.

"No!" said Yugi who went to the window and reached out his arms to half-open it before Yami shoved him and he fell over. "OOF!!"

Yami then shoved the window outward and started to walk away. "Oh, no yadon't!!!" said Yugi. He tackled Yami from behind and then, sitting on him, started whacking him on the head, ignoring Yami's pleas for mercy.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Rebecca laughed. Tears were forming in her eyes. "This is better than television!!!!"

Then she quietly closed the window and went back to bed. 1 minute later, she was on the verge of sleep. Suddenly Yugi said, "Hey! Rebecca closed the window again!!" He got up to half-open it.

"Phew..." sighed Yami, still on the floor. "Ow...migraine..."

"Yugi!! The window needs to be closed!!!" Rebecca got up and closed it.

"No! Halfway open!!!" Yugi opened it halfway.

"It's too cold!!" Rebecca closed it.

"It's not cold at all!!!" Yami said angrily. He got up and walked to the window, holding his head in one hand and pushing the window out with the other.

"Stop it!!!" Rebecca slammed it down.

"OW!!!!" Yami looked at his fingers which had a red mark on them.

"For the last time, open it halfway AND LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!!!!!" shouted Yugi and opened it halfway.

The three of them continued to yell and open/close the window. Bedlam ensued.

Yugi shoved Rebecca out of the way.

Rebecca smashed Yami's fingers again.

Yami slapped Yugi.

A random passerby on the street looked up at the Game Shop and saw the window moving but nobody's hands and began walking away slowly, scared.

Over in the Grandpa's room, Professor Hawkins covered his ears from the shouts and bangs and Solomon Moto winced as he slept, then woke up. "What the heck are they doing in there?!!" said Grandpa.

"I think I'm afraid to find out!!" Professor Hawkins replied. But the two men got up.

Rebecca punched Yugi.

Yami dragged Rebecca to her bed and threw her onto it.

Yugi viciously stomped on Yami's foot.

The passerby thought as he walked down the street, "First the egg fight, now this magic window!!! I just HAVE to call my girlfriend tonight!!!"

The two grandfathers walked to Yugi and Yami's room and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Ahem." Professor Hawkins cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

Grandpa yawned and rubbed his eyes.

The grandpas looked at the three who had frozen, in what looked like some sort of weird ballet position.

"What in the world are you kids doing in here?!!!!" asked Grandpa. "It's four in the morning!!!"

"Uh, grandpa," started Yugi, looking at his Dark Magician clock, "it's 8:58."

"WAH!!!" he cried. "You all are late for school!!! Get!! Shoo!!" He motioned with his hand.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Not AM, PM!!!!" said Yugi.

"OH! I knew that. ...I knew that."

"Anyway," said Professor Hawkins, "what happened?!?"

"It was pure madness!" began Yami. "You see, it was like 120 degrees and so I wanted the window fully open, but Rebecca wanted it closed and Yugi wanted it open halfway."

"120 degrees?!! You mean 20 degrees!!!" cried Rebecca.

"Scientifically impossible," said Yugi, matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, you're right..." said Professor Hawkins quietly, thoughtfully.

"Now you kids get back to bed," said Grandpa.

"But we can't all be comfortable in this room!!!" Rebecca stated urgently.

"What do we do???" questioned Grandpa.

"I know!! We must THINK until we have acquired the answer," said Professor Hawkins.

So for like five minutes, everyone stood there silently with their hands on their chins, thinking.

Suddenly, Rebecca cried, "Hey! I've got it!!! Why don't I just sleep in the living room?!!

And the window can be opened 3/4 of the way."

"That's a great idea!!!" exclaimed Professor Hawkins.

"Now why didn't any of us think of that before????" wondered Yami.

"Good question.." said Yugi.

"Well, we'll be rollin' out now. Go to bed, kids," said Grandpa. The grandpas went out of the room.

"Well...g'night, guys.." said Rebecca.

"G'night." Yami and Yugi walked to their beds and Rebecca got some blankets and walked into the doorway, then stopped. She turned around and stared at Yami strangely, still in disbelief.

"What?!!" said Yami.

"You gave CHOCOLATE to a GOPHER?!?!!"

Yami half-closed his eyes. "Look, it's a long story, okay?!! Now get out of my room and go to sleep."

"It's my room too," added Yugi.

"Shut it, hikari."

Rebecca shrugged and left the room. She went to the living room couch, and then she finally fell asleep for the very first time that night.

Next time: Marik is suspicious of Ryou's desire to buy so many eggs. Soon, Ishizu and Odion are suspicious, too. They suspect that both the evil Yamis are up to something. And they aren't just going to stand around. They're going to do something about it.

Happy New Year, and goodbye!!!


	6. The Phone Call to Evil!

Holiday 6: The Phone Call to Evil!!!!

8:45 pm

"Ryou wanted eggs..."

Ishizu turned around. Odion looked up from his newspaper.

Boston barked.

"Hm?" said Ishizu.

"He wanted a five-dozen egg pack. He doesn't bake."

"Sigh. Marik, now I can't bake those foods for the party. That will probably be the last 5-dozen pack you find!" scolded Ishizu.

"I'm sorry, sister...I was close to getting them..."

"Now I'll have to wait till much later!"

"I'm really sorry!!!"

"Ishizu, don't be so hard on Marik. He tried his best."

"I'm itching to bake!!!!" Ishizu cried.

"Ishizu..."

"I WANNA BAKE SOMETHING RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"She's lost it," said Marik.

"Oh, you be quiet."

"But what I can't figure out," said Odion, "is why Yami Bakura would want so many eggs. I just don't understand it!"

"Me either," said Marik.

"Yeah..." agreed Ishizu.

"I mean, those two dummies are obsessed with evil things, not cooking."

"Unless..." said Ishizu.

"Unless what?" Marik prodded.

"Unless they're cooking to do something evil!!!" announced Ishizu.

"Yeah! That's it!!" said Odion.

"We have to find out what they're doing!!!" said Ishizu.

"Yeah!!!" said Odion and Marik.

"But how?" asked Ishizu.

"I don't know," said Odion.

"Hey!! I have an idea!!!" exclaimed Marik.

Odion gasped.

"MARIK has an idea?!!!" said Ishizu.

Boston barked again. Marik deathglared her and then said, "Let's call the evil yamis!!! They're so dumb, they'll probably spill out some information by accident!!"

"Marik, that's a great idea!!!" said Ishizu.

"Yeah, I know, I'm smart, and all, ..."

"But one thing. Who's gonna call them?"

They all paused and thought.

"I ain't callin' those freaks!" declared Odion.

"Neither am I," said Ishizu.

Marik sighed. "Well, I guess I'll call 'em." He went to the kitchen phone while Ishizu and Odion got on the other two lines. Marik dialed the number and waited, hoping that Malik would answer because he was the dumb one of the two.

Ryou picked up. "Whaddya want?!!" he answered angrily.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Um, hi!!" said Marik. "It's a beautiful-"

Dial tone.

Marik dialed again. "What?!!" said Ryou.

"Hello!!" said Marik. "Can I speak to-"

Dial tone.

"Grrrrr!!!" Marik dialed again.

"WHAT IS IT NOW, FOOL?!!!!"

"Hello. Can I speak to-"

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT!!!!! You can speak to Malik!!! Malik, Marik wants to speak with you." The three on the other line heard a loud thump because apparently Ryou had thrown the cordless phone and Malik didn't catch it.

Malik picked up the phone off of the hard table it had landed on and said, "What is it, nerd-boy?!!!"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to, you know, chat!!"

"Uh..okay...what do you wanna talk about???" Malik said, caught off guard.

"Uh..well...you know...we can talk about old times!!!"

Odion and Ishizu raised their eyebrows. 'What is he doing?!!' they thought.

"Old times??!" said Malik, still utterly confused. As a matter of fact, Malik was confused, Ishizu was confused, Ryou was confused, Odion was confused, and even Boston was confused!! Marik himself wasn't completely sure what he was doing.

He said, "Yeah!! Say..remember when...uh...we..first came to Domino City?"

[[[This refers to before the yamis got separate bodies, which in my imaginary TV series The Yu-Gi-Oh Gang (which this story is a part of.) happened after Battle City. This refers to Battle City and I'm making up stuff that happened behind-the-scenes there, when Marik and Yami Marik shared a body.

"Um..yeah..." Malik suddenly gasped with excitement, because he had just remembered something. "Oh! And we were riding the motorcycle!!! That was so much fun!!!"

Marik laughed, forgetting about why he called in the first place. "Yeah!! It was!"

Malik sighed dreamily. "Ah, yes...defying the speed limit, running over squirrels, racing through the park, riding down the sidewalk, waving at hot girls..."

Odion's mouth dropped open. Ishizu was horrified. Ryou said, "What the-" and then he picked up another line. So now (as Boston went to sleep) five people were on the phone, only two of which everyone knew was on the phone.

Malik continued. "Hey remember that really cute girl we saw at the mall when we rode through there? She just smiled and waved while everyone else screamed and ran around!!! She was so pretty..."

'I wanna hear more of this," thought Odion.

'They rode their MOTORCYCLE through the MALL?!!!!!!!!' Ishizu thought. It was all she could do to keep from making a noise.

"Oh yeah!!" said Marik in a reminiscent daze. "She may've been pretty, but boy, was she dumb!!!"

Both of them laughed loudly while everyone else was like, 'O-kaaaaay...'. But then Marik suddenly remembered that he was on a mission to get information. And then he remembered in a terrifying moment that Ishizu and Odion were on the phone.

"UH...yeah we had some good times then but what about now?!!!" he said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Now?"

"Yeah, now!! I mean, it's 2005, we have our own bodies, Christmas is coming..."

"Whatever. That's nice."

"No, really!!!" Marik began to think about what he was going to say. "I just LOVE Christmastime!!! Say, what are you doing this holiday?"

"Ah, nothin' much, just maybe giving Ryou a present."

Marik forgot his mission again. "You're not giving me a present?" he asked, hurt.

Ishizu and Odion sweatdropped.

"Uh, I wasn't planning to..."

"Tell ya what. If you give me a present, I'll give you a present, too!!"

"Okay!!"

"Hey Malik, guess what? You know how Domino High is having a Christmas pageant?"

"They are?"

"Yeah. And I have to be some angel named Gabriel."

"An angel?!" Malik smiled.

"Yeah!! An angel!! I bet the angel costume will be really girly, too."

Malik laughed. "WAHAHAHAHA!!!! You should just skip school like us!!! It's much more fun!!!"

"Hey, you guys don't just skip school. You never even go to school!!!"

"EXACTLY!!!!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Whatever."

There was a pause.

"Hey Malik, I just remembered-are you going to Seto Kaiba's Holiday Parade?"

Malik laughed, thinking of the evil plans, and said, "Yeah!!! Of course!!! I mean, no no, no, we're not going. Not at all!! Don't look for us there, cause we won't be there!!! I was wrong before."

"Oh, okay."

Ishizu suddenly had an idea and knew she had to act fast. She quietly put her phone down on the bed and ran over to Marik in the kitchen. She whispered in his ear, "Okay! We have our evidence!! End the call now!"

Marik nodded. "So you think the parade will be really dumb, huh?" he said in response to Malik's last statement.

"Yeah," said Malik.

"We're planning to go."

"Well, okay."

A pause.

"Um, it's getting late. You, uh, have a nice, uh, week. Bye."

"See ya, nerd-boy." The two hung up and Ishizu and Marik were sitting together at the table.

" 'Oh, okay' ?!!" said Ishizu in disgust.

"Huh?" said Marik.

"Didn't you realize that when he said, 'Yeah!!! Of course!!! I mean, no no, we're not going' , that that was major evidence?!! Your response was so.. blank. You should've realized that that was important."

"How?"

"You're new at this detective thing, aren't you?"

"Just explain yourself already!!"

"Okay!! Listen. He not only completely and "accidentally" changed what he said, he also overemphasized the fact that they_ supposedly_ aren't going!!!"

"So they're going? But why?!!"

"Because..." started a deep voice. The two turned to look at Odion, who had entered the room. "...like Ishizu said, they're going to cause some kind of trouble."

"At the parade," Marik finished slowly.

"In front of all those people!!!" Ishizu added in horror.

"And involving a LOT of eggs," added Odion.

"We have to stop them," said Ishizu.

"Right," said Marik and Odion.

"But how?" asked Marik.

"Uhhh..." Ishizu, Odion and Marik looked around.

"Wanna play Scrabble?" said Odion.

"Sure!!" said Ishizu.

"Sounds good to me!! said Marik.

Next Time: Something terrible happens to Yugi at school!!!


	7. Small Talk

Holiday 7: Small Talk

"WAAAAAAAAAKE UP, DOMINO CITY!!!!!!!! I'M RICK LARSONE,"

"AND I'M TONYA STEVENS,"

"AND THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL FROM K-DCN!!!!! WELL, I SURE AM FEELING GOOD TODAY!!! HOW ABOUT YOU, TONYA?!!!!!"

"YES, I'M FEELING-"

Once again, we return to the Moto house, where 6:00 am is obviously not a very popular time. Rebecca awoke from her pleasant slumber in the living room to very loud reporters. "Boy, someone had too much coffee this morning," she said quietly as she went up the stairs.

Yugi woke up and reached over and turned his alarm off. He yawned and stretched his arms. 'Ah, the beginning of a brand new day,' he thought. 'The sun is rising, the birds are singing, the air in here is nice and fresh...' He looked around and smiled. 'A brand new day, full of new hopes and new adventures and-'

But Yugi's pleasant thoughts were cut off by-who else?-his darker half. He was having a nice dream about beating Kaiba over the head with a stick when two sugar-high reporters woke him up. "For the love of- Yugi!!! How many times have I told you, stop setting your alarm?!! It's annoying me and it's very loud!!"

"That's the point!!! Alarms wake you up!!!"

"Well I don't want to wake up!!"

"You have to or you'd be late for school!!!"

"But I was having a VERY good dream!"

"About Tea, right?" Yugi rolled his eyes, thinking of the play assignments.

"NO!!! About beating Kaiba over the head with a stick."

"Well, I don't care!!! Now get up and get ready for school!!!"

"But-"

"DO IT BEFORE YOU RUN OUT OF TIME!!!!"

"Okay okay!! You little tyrant."

"I HEARD THAT!!!!"

Just then, Rebecca came through the partially open door. "Yugi, your alarm is way too loud. I could clearly hear it in the living room. Could'ja turn it down?"

"NO!!! It's my alarm and I want it loud!!! Now go away!!!"

"Hey, I asked nicely!!! You are so cranky in the morning."

"I'M NOT CRANKY!!!!"

"Yes you are! Crankycranky!!! Nyah!" She pulled down her eyelid with her left finger, made a thumbs-down with her right hand, and stuck her tongue down and right. Then she ran out of the room.

Yugi jumped out of bed and chased her. "GET BACK HERE!!!" The grandpas came out and so did Yami. There was space at the top of the stairs unlike the rest of upstairs where it was just a narrow hallway.

"CRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKYCRANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rebecca screamed while Yugi was chasing her around and around in circles. In the middle of the racetrack stood Yami, Grandpa, and Professor Hawkins, all sweatdropping.

The chasing went on for a full five minutes when suddenly, Yugi's right foot went a little too far right and he tripped and fell down the stairs. "OOF!! AAH! OW! OOF!! OWW!!" Everyone had big eyes for a moment, but they then sweatdropped more except for Rebecca, who laughed hysterically.

The grandpas went downstairs to fix breakfast. Rebecca got her suitcase and went to the powder room to get dressed. She purposely hit Yugi with her rolling suitcase on the way to the powder room.

Yami went to his room and took a shower and got dressed and the like, which took about a half hour. Doing his hair, however, took another half hour. When he went down for breakfast, Yugi was still lying in the same position at the bottom of the stairs. Yami began to walk past Yugi, but then stopped, considered, and said quietly, "You okay?"

"Do I LOOK okay?!!!"

"Well...no..."

"ALL RIGHT THEN!!!!"

"Fine..." Yami started to walk away, then stopped, remembering. "Oh yeah, I used the rest of the hair gel."

"Whatever...just leave me alone."

Yami walked away, and then Yugi registered Yami's last statement. His eyes grew wide. "Oh no..."

7:30 AM

"Good morning, Domino High!!!"

"Good mor-ning, Miss Hinsley."

"Today is Tuesday, December 6th, 2005, and don't you forget it!!"

The students sighed and were bored.

"An announcement: The first rehearsal for the Christmas play is today from 2:40 to 3:40 in the auditorium. Don't be late!!"

Bakura sighed and thought, 'Oh great. We're going to be terrible, and then the Vice Principal will get mad at us.'

Miss Hinsley read the rest of the announcements, and then class begun.

The first class was Language Arts. The teacher, nice Mr. Yuteki, said, "I've given you guys a lot of work lately, and you all have done very well. Today you can just talk quietly or work on other assignments."

So, that's what the class did. Marik went over to Bakura and said, "I really don't wanna be an angel. Can you change my role?"

"Sorry, but Miss Hinsley says that the roles are permanent."

"Oh.." Marik sighed and his eyes wandered and they fell on Yugi. "Hey Yugi.."

"Hmm?"

"Just curious...what happened to your hair?"

Yugi sighed. He went over to them and sat down. His hair was tangled and drooping. "Yami used up the rest of the hair gel this morning."

"Oh," said Marik.

"Say, what hair gel do you use?" Bakura asked.

"Uh..Gel-icious."

"That multi-billion dollar hair gel company?" asked Bakura.

"Yeah, I've heard it's the number one hair gel company in the world," replied Yugi.

"I can see why."

None of the three talked for some seconds. Tension rose.

Then Yugi spoke. "What's that supposed to mean?!!"

"Come on, you know, you and Yami buy tons of gel."

"Tons and tons and tons..."

"But Bakura, we need to use a lot. We have no choice!"

"Yes, but I think it's because of you that they're the number one company," said Bakura.

"Dude, you make THAT much of an influence on the company?!!"

"Bakura, that's crazy!!"

"Maybe, maybe not.."

"No it's not!!! All I'm saying is, you use too much hair gel," Bakura said.

"Too..much."

"There's nothing wrong with that!!! Stop insulting my hair!!!"

"Yeah, Bakura, dude, stop insulting his hair."

"Who asked you?!!"

"Bakura!!" Yugi said scoldingly.

Marik's eyes grew big, and then he frowned. "Why I oughtta-"

"I'M SORRY!!!!" Bakura suddenly cried, cutting him off. "This play has given me so much stress, I'm becoming irritable with everyone, even with the seniors at home."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," said Yugi.

"Huh? Sorry, but I don't understand. I'm the only one who knows what it feels like to be the manager."

"Well, the play is still giving me stress."

"How?" wondered Bakura.

"You see...um...ah...never mind."

"You can tell us! We won't tell anyone!"

"Bakura's right. We're friends, we're all hikaris..."

"Uh..what does that have to do with the Christmas play?" Yugi said.

"Nothing! I just noticed that."

"Well, when you put it that way..."

Bakura laughed a little.

"...uh, you know how I'm a wise man?"

"Yeah..." said Bakura.

"And..." Suddenly, Yugi felt uncomfortable about saying this, so he stalled. "...Kaiba's a wise man?"

"Yeah..." said Marik.

"And...Tristan's a wise man?"

"Yeah..."said Bakura.

"Get to the point already!!"

"Okay, okay!! Well, you see, I may be a wise man, but...Yami is Joseph."

"Oh, I see," said Bakura. "You wanted the lead part. Well, the Wise Men play very important roles. Don't feel so bad!!"

"No, that's not it," said Yugi. "Yami is Joseph, which woud've been fine, but..." He trailed off.

"Yes?!"

"Marik!" said Bakura.

"Sorry."

"It would've been fine, except...Tea is Mary."

"Uh...okay...is that bad??"

"Bakura!!! Don't you get it?!!!" cried Marik, standing up. "Yami and Tea are playing a couple and Yugi is jealous of Yami because he likes Tea!!!!!"

The good news is that Bakura now understands what Yugi's problem is. The bad news is that not only did the noise level in the room coincidentally drop at that time, Marik said this in a kind of loud voice that the entire class heard clearly. They all turned to look at the three hikaris.

"Uh-oh," whispered Marik.

"We're dead," Bakura whispered.

"Is this true?" asked Yami, with some concern.

"Oh..Yugi..." said Tea, feeling sad.

An unbearable silence reigned in the room for a few seconds. That's why Yugi broke it. Quite loudly, I must add.

"WELL, would'ja look at the time!!!!!" he said, looking at his wrist. "I better be going now. Goodbye everybody!! Merry Christmas!!!" He quickly walked, no, ran out of the room.

"Dude..." said Joey. "He's not wearin' a watch."

"I know, man..." replied Tristan.

"What are we gonna do?!" whispered Bakura.

"I have an idea," Marik whispered back.

'I hope it works...' thought Bakura.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Marik laughed loudly. "You fell for it!!! DECEMBER FOOL!!!!! I can't believe you guys bought our act!! You should've seen the looks on your faces!!!"

"Um, yeah! Ha ha, fooled you, um..." Bakura added weakly, also standing up.

The students glared at him and made rude comments as the two sat down. Mr. Yuteki just continued reading his newspaper. Bakura's face turned red and he stared at the ground.

Then the students started to talk again. Marik weakly said, "Heh heh. That worked like a charm!"

"No it didn't," said Bakura.

Meanwhile, Tea uncertainly rolled her eyes and sighed from where she was sitting, in front of Yami. "Do you really think that was a joke?" she asked him. "That whole December Fool thing souded kind of fake."

"Yeah, they were probably just joking. That thing about Yugi is a ridiculous idea. Don't you think so?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right. That was kinda mean, though, mentioning us in front of the whole class."

"I know...I wonder why they did it?"

"I don't know. We haven't been rude to them or anything!"

There was silence for a moment, before Yami said suddenly, "I almost forgot! I have to take my pill." He took out a small and brand new bottle of PAIN-GONE pills from his backpack and opened it.

"You got hurt?" inquired Tea.

"Yeah...it's a long story..." He put the bottle on the desk to take out a water bottle. However, during their conversation, the following had taken place:

Some kid had challenged Seto Kaiba to a Duel. Of course, the #2 Duelist had creamed him. The kid was so mad that he said, "You're a stupid, ugly RETARD!!!! I went easy on you, you brat!!!" He then proceeded to throw a balled-up paper at Kaiba. This had made the CEO very angry. After the paper hit him in the nose, he shouted, "Oh yeah?!! Well, EAT ALGEBRA!!!!!!" Kaiba had grabbed an Algebra 2 book and had thrown it at the dumb kid.

But now, he ran away and instead the book slammed into Yami's PAIN-GONE bottle. The bottle flew over near the ventilation shaft in the floor and every single one of the red pills slipped into the holes.

"MY PAINKILLERS!!!" Yami cried.

"Oops," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you're so immature!!" said Tea.

"Am not!!! Blah!" He stuck his tongue out at her and then started chasing the kid around the room.

Tea sighed. "I feel sorry for him..."

"Me too..."

Silence.

"Today just isn't my day..." said Yami.

"No, maybe it is! I have the same kind of pills in my bag. I strained my arm practicing dance yesterday, so I took some along." Tea took out a bottle of PAIN-GONE from her purse and opened it and took out a pill. "Here!" She held out her hand.

"Thank you..." He took the pill and ate it, then noticed something.

"Wait-that was your last pill, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but...I'm fine. My arm's been healing."

"Okay..." But then he saw Tea wince a little bit as she moved her arm toward her purse.

Meanwhile, Yugi wandered around the hallways, totally humiliated. He didn't know what to do. His secret was out, and now his closest friends knew how he really felt about them. He had never been so embarrassed in his life, and he didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't go back to the classroom. He just couldn't.

So he didn't.

"Hello?"

"Hi, grandpa. Um, I feel very sick..."

"Oh no...what's wrong?"

"Oooh...my stomach hurts really badly."

Lying was not one of Yugi's best talents. But he figured that one, it was the only way out, and two, he needed practice. So now there he was, calling grandpa on the office phone.

"Oh...Well then, I'll pick you up."

"Thank-"

"Hi Yugi!!!"

"Rebecca?!!"

"Yes Yugi, it's me!!!"

"Oh, brother."

"Sorry you're sick!!"

"Uh-huh. Well-"

"Rebecca, dear, get off the phone."

"Grandpa?" said Rebecca.

"Yes, it's me, now hang up," Professor Hawkins said softly but firmly. Like a mattress, perhaps.

"Hey, Arthur, while you're here, did you happen to catch the golf tournament on TV this morning?" asked Grandpa.

"Oh, yes!!" said Professor Hawkins. They continued talking.

"So Yugi, how was your day?!!" said Rebecca.

"Who cares?! Now hang up already!!!"

"Yugi, you are so cranky."

"I-" Yugi stopped suddenly because just then Yami came in with some papers and a dorky white office pass. Yugi panicked and then said, "Uh, hi, Yami! What brings you here?"

"Mr. Yuteki told me to give these papers to the secretary. Why are you here?"

"Teacher's pet," Yugi muttered.

"What did you say?!!!"

"I am here because I needed to tell Grandpa about something," Yugi said, not answering his question.

"Yami's with you? Lemme talk to him," said Rebecca.

"No, Rebecca, you may not talk to Yami," Yugi said flatly.

"Rebecca's on the phone? Lemme talk to her," said Yami.

"No! Go aw-"

Yami grabbed the phone and said, "Rebecca?! Look, my fingers have been numb ever since you smashed them!!"

(Hey, how can four people carry on two different convos on four phones on one line?!!!! Weird.)

"Both times, I did it by accident!!!" (Which was the truth.)

"Sure you did. And by the way, they turned blue around the time I got to school today."

Rebecca laughed and tried to hide it.

"Oh so now you're laughing!!"

"Yeah I am!! But-" She stopped. "-it wasn't funny the way you forced me out of your room!!!"

"It was your idea!!!"

"It was YOUR fault!!!"

They argued and the secretary, who had left for a few minutes leaving Yugi and now Yami alone, came back in and Yugi said, "Uh, hi! He has to yell to make the other person hear because, uh, the person he's talking to has hearing problems!!"

The secretary, Mr. Toroka, said, "Oh. Who is this person?"

"Uh, my grandpa." 'Sorry Grandpa, but it was the only way.'

Yugi snatched the phone from Yami while he was talking to Rebecca and said loudly, "HAVE A NICE DAY." Then he hung up.

In the end, Yami gave the papers to Mr. Toroka and went back to class, and twenty-five minutes later, Yugi was at home. The rest of the day was uneventful.

The rest of the SCHOOL day, that is.

After the final bell rang, it was a different story.

Next time: The first play rehearsal! There's a fight!!!

I hope you loved this chapter!!! I loved this chapter!!! Yay!!!! Review and tell me what you think!!!

Sooooooo many exclamation marks... it's in my soul, guys...


	8. The First Play Rehearsal!

Click on this link for a reference to this story: (the play)

Click on this link for a reference to this story: (the play)

supersachiko./art/The-play-used-in-YY-81627577

**Holiday 8: The First Play Rehearsal!!**

This was the life...

Cozy blankets...

The quiet humming of the heater...

No responsibilities...

Yugi closed his eyes and relaxed. Faking a stomachache was easier than he thought it would be, and missing school was a definite pro. Yugi rarely took naps during the day, so it felt a little strange that he was about to go to sleep at... what time was it?...Yugi checked his Dark Magician clock...2: 38. '2: 38?!' Yugi thought in alarm. "I'll be late for the play rehearsal!!" he said and threw on his school uniform, tossing his pajamas onto the floor. "I feel much better!! Well, I'm going to the play rehearsal BYE!!" he called as he ran through the house.

"Huh?" said Rebecca.

"Wait Yugi!!" said Professor Hawkins. "You need to stay here!!"

But the (relatively, because of the lack of gel) spikey- haired boy was already out the door.

"That's my Yugi!!" said Grandpa.

"Right," replied the professor.

"The kid is weird," said Rebecca.

Bakura was nervously walking down the hall to the auditorium. He just knew that everything would go wrong because he would be a terrible manager. He didn't know how to direct a play. The hallway seemed long and dark... Bakura's heart beat faster... chills ran down his spine... his footsteps echoed down the empty hallway...

"HEY MAN!!"

"AAAAAAAH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" screamed Tristan, who had come up behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" they both screamed.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" said Duke, who joined them.

"You startled me!!" said Bakura to Tristan.

"You startled me by screaming!!" Tristan replied.

"Let's just go and rehearse already!" said Duke.

"You seem eager," said Tristan. "Is that because you get to be near SERENITY?"

"Hey!! I just said that because we need to rehearse to put on a play. Isn't that what everyone does?!"

"Everyone except dummies like you!!" Tristan retorted.

"YOU'RE the dummy!! You can't even recognize a rhetorical question!!"

"You don't even know what RHETORICAL means!!"

"Neither do you!!"

The boys argued and Bakura sighed and started to walk away. But then he thought, 'No! Is that what a REAL director would do?' He stood up straight and tall. 'I will put an end to this situation!!' The white-haired boy said commandingly, "Duke, Tristan, stop this arguing right now!!"

"Huh?" Duke said.

"Hey how come you said his name first?!" Tristan said.

"Maybe 'cause I'm smarter."

"Smart enough to make a D on your Language Arts test last week."

"You made a D too!!"

"Excuse me, I made a D, buddy!!"

They argued some more and Bakura just pushed them down the hallway. He thought worriedly, 'If I can't even stop this measly argument, how can I expect to run a whole play?'

"Um, welcome to the first rehearsal of the Christmas pageant. My name is Ryou Bakura."

"We know!" everybody said.

Everyone except Yugi, Marik, and Bakura were in the front row of the auditorium.

Bakura was on the stage. Marik was running late. Yugi was racing down the street trying to get to school.

"Uh...well...you can just call me Bakura. I am your manager."

"We know that!"

"Okay. Well, we are going to rehearse right now...at this moment...for a play... and I will direct you...because I am the manager...and folks, never get manager mixed up with manger..."

"Just get started already!!" said Ushio.

"Watch it!" said Joey.

"Or what?!"

"Or I'll punch your face in!!"

"I'd like to see you try!!" said Ushio.

"Well the rest of us wouldn't!!" said Bakura frantically, moving toward them.

"Fight! Fight!" said everybody.

"Uh, if you don't wanna see us, we'll go in another room or something..." said Ushio, changing his tone.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know. I wanna beat this guy up!!"

"In your dreams, pal!" said Joey.

Ushio tried to grab Joey's neck, but Joey ducked and Ushio grabbed his hair instead.

"DON'T- TOUCH- MY- HAIR!!" Joey kicked Ushio in the stomach. Ushio's hands flew to it and he bent over.

"Oooooooh!!" said everyone.

Joey smiled and winked at his audience. "Grrrr!" said Ushio and tried to punch the blond but Joey coincidentially bowed at the time and he hit Mai.

The group gasped.

"Why I oughtta-" Mai started.

"EEEEP!!" Ushio ran.

"Run all ya like, chickenlegs!! I'm still gonna kill you!!" Mai yelled and chased Ushio, in high heels.

"Get back here, punk!! How dare you punch Mai like that?!" Joey chased him too and all three were running around the auditorium.

Bakura sighed. He got back on the stage and said, "Okay... Tea, let's start with the kitchen scene-" He stopped when he realized that Tea could not hear him over everyone's shouting. He got a microphone and said, "Tea, let's do the kitchen scene. Everyone, watch Tea and comment on her performance. I will be Gabriel."

Tea got on stage with her copy of the play and on the way thought, 'Uh oh. I don't like these kinds of things where people point out your mistakes!' She stood on the stage.

"Uh, you are washing dishes and so... just pretend you are washing invisible dishes."

Tea pretended to wash a dish.

"And then I descend right here." Bakura jumped and when he landed, Tea said, "Ah!"

"Greetings, you who are highly favored! The Lord is with you."

"Oh. Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, try to use a little more expression when you say that, Tea."

"OH!! Is there something wrong?!"

"Try that again...um...please." Bakura was still nervous.

"Oh... is there something wrong!?"

"Good!" Bakura said even though Tea's expression could use a little work. "Do not be afraid, Mary, you have found favor with God. You will be with child and give birth to a son, and you are to give him the name Jesus. He will be great and will be called the Son of the Most High. The Lord God will give him the throne of his father David, and he will reign over the house of Jacob forever: his kingdom will never end."

"How will this be, since I am a virgin?"

Bakura continued. "The Holy Spirit will come upon you, and the power of the Most High will overshadow you. So the holy one to be born will be called the Son of God. Even Elizabeth your relative is going to have a child in her old age, and she who was said to be barren is in her sixth month. For nothing is impossible with God."

"I am the Lord's servant. May it be to me as you have said."

"That's good for now, but next time, sound just a bit more... reverent."

"Uh, okay."

"Now I'll continue: Thank you. ..Then I ascend."

"Yeah."

"Um, so, does anyone have anything to say about her acting?"

"GET 'EM, MAI!!"

"KILL 'IM, JOEY!!"

"OHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"FIGHT!! FIGHT!!"

The two on stage sweatdropped. That is, until Yami said, "I think she did well just now. It was her first time with this and she was good for the first time."

Bakura smiled. "Thank you, Yami."

Tea thought, 'Well, I'm glad that there was SOMEONE watching. Wait a minute. YAMI was the only one that watched!! Could this mean...'

"Sorry I'mWAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Thud.

"AAOOOWWW!!"

"OOF!!"

"AAH!!"

Ushio, Mai, and Joey had been wrestling on the floor... near the DOOR. Yugi had tripped over them on his way in.

"Yugi!! Are you all right?!" said Bakura, running over there.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My body's been numb since I fell down the stairs this morning."

"You fell down the stairs?" said Tea, walking over.

"Unfortunately."

"Yugi," said Yami, "You can't just skip class like that."

"Hey! I was sick!! But then I got better."

"Oh," said Yami.

"O..kay," said Tea, who thought this was a strange story.

Later, Bakura was practicing with Ushio, Kaiba, Yugi, and Tristan. "Now Ushio, it's important to smile and act like you're friends with the Magi when you really aren't."

"But it hurts to smile!!" said Ushio.

"You'll get through it," said Bakura.

Ushio said this because the sides of his mouth were swollen. Mai had punched one side and Joey had punched the other. Now Ushio had a quite disturbing face.

The three "Magi" couldn't resist snickering. That is, until... "Okay, now, you three, bow to Ushio."

"What?!"

"No way, dude."

"I refuse to bow to an ignorant fool whose face is swollen because he couldn't control his temper."

"Kaiba, no name calling. We don't want to start another fight."

"Whatever."

"People, it says in the script to bow to Ushio, who is Herod."

"Bakura. That'll lower my rep considerably," informed Tristan.

"Just do it quickly!!"

The three quickly lowered themselves down and up, in a second. Ushio laughed- until his face hurt and he shouted, "OW!!" Everyone either sweatdropped or laughed at him.

Bakura said, "Ushio, you say your line now."

"Uh... Greetings, you fine gentlemen. How have you been?"

"We are w-well, Your ma...majesty!" said Tristan, who was about to laugh.

"We're doing... doing... f- f- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" KAIBA burst out laughing. So did Tristan. Everyone else was just shocked because of Kaiba.

"Guys!!" Bakura said. "You can't laugh like this during the play!"

"I know, but this is so funny!!" said Tristan.

"Yeah!" added KAIBA.

"You guys, cut it out! Bakura needs to direct this play and this is wasting time!" said Yugi.

'Yugi has been real friendly to Bakura lately,' thought Joey. 'It's nice of him to help out Bakura in his time of need like this.' Joey smiled.

Bakura smiled at Yugi.

"Joseph, Mary, we have brought gifts!"

"Thank you!" Yami said eagerly.

"Oh, you shouldn't have!!" said Tea.

"Well, you have to act kind of surprised and happy and not as much..uh..actually TELLING them that they shouldn't have."

"Oh. ..Y' know, I'm more of a dancer than an actress, anyway."

"Well, yeah!" said Yugi. "She sure can dance."

"Thanks!"

Just then, Marik walked in, casually. "Oh snap! I didn't know all you guys would be here!"

"Marik, you're late!!" said Bakura.

"Late for what? I just came to get my drumsticks."

"Eh heh..." Duke had been childishly playing with the drumsticks. He handed 'em over.

"The play rehearsal, Marik!!" Bakura said in exasperation.

"Huh? ..OH YEAH!! I am so sorry, Bakura. I forgot all about it."

The white-haired teen sighed. "That's all right. Just sit in the front row with the others and watch the performances."

"Okay."

The rest of the rehearsal was better. Save for the conversation that was going on in the storage closet.

"Heh heh... so innocent. Such good targets." He was peeking through the door.

"They think they're going to work hard and put on a really good show! But we will mess it up!!"

"I already know that, Malik," he said, annoyed.

"Come on, Ryou!! Aren't you excited?!"

"If you keep talking about it, I won't be," Ryou said.

"But I am!! We will cause chaos!!"

"And we'll sit in hiding all the while, unnoticed," added Ryou, grinning.

Which is, unfortunately, what they were now the others just kept on practicing. Later... Bakura said, "Goodbye, you guys. Practice your lines at home, okay?"

The group mumbled their responses and soon Bakura (and the evil yamis)was alone. He stared at the closing door and thought, 'This wasn't a very good rehearsal.' But he had hope. They had more time to get it right. But he knew, if he failed this, he was in some serious trouble.

Nevertheless, he exited out of the auditorium with a determined attitude.

Next time: Joey has an interesting idea! But will Serenity accept it?

Sorry for the late update! I was just being lazy!! More chapters on the way!!


	9. A note about Yuletide YuGiOh

***attention: i wanted to respond to a review but i don't know how, i tried and it's not working =( so i am updating my story with this note:

hi thanks so much for your review! i didn't think anyone cared about a story i wrote years ago so i'm so happy you liked it =)

but, i had lost interest in writing regular stories and i turned to doing stories through manga instead. and i do original manga not yu-gi-oh =(

you can find me at:

supersachiko deviantart com

twitter com/super_sachiko

just add the dots.

sorry about all this. if you want i can tell you all the things that was supposed to happen at the end!


End file.
